


Untitled Captain Canary Ficlet 5

by pir8grl



Series: The Cat and the Canary [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-23
Updated: 2016-11-23
Packaged: 2018-09-01 16:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8630614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pir8grl/pseuds/pir8grl
Summary: So, there was this gif set on Tumblr…





	

Len was sprawled in a corner of the couch, with his legs flung up over the back. It was a pose that only he would find comfortable. He was reading something rather intently when Sara wandered in. Although there was plenty of room on the other end of the couch, she chose to flop into the sliver of space next to him and rest her head on his chest. Captain Cold may not have done touchy-feely, but the Canary was a bit of a cuddler. 

He was quite used to this, and raised his arms to accommodate her without interrupting his perusal. One arm settled firmly around Sara’s waist to steady her, and the other continued to hold the tablet comfortably at eye level. 

“What are we reading about?” Sara asked curiously. 

“Diamonds.” 

“Ooohhh. When and where?” 

“Palmer Tech,” Len replied, using his thumb to swipe the page. 

“What?” Sara wriggled onto her front. “You’re gonna steal from Ray?” 

Len shifted his arms slightly and kept reading. “Alas, no. Stein gave me this article, because he wanted my opinion. Seems there’s some hotshot new tech guy there developing a cold laser that uses diamonds to focus. It could be used to disintegrate tumors.”

“Aw, you really are a good guy,” Sara teased. 

“Just because I tolerate you and **_that,”_** he replied, with a nod towards Sara’s smoky grey cat that had hopped up on the couch and was picking a spot on Len’s shoulder, “doesn’t make me a good guy.” 

“No. The fact that you‘re more interested in building something out of diamonds than stealing them does.”


End file.
